


吾血之血 Blood of My Blood

by Raspudding



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Aggressive Verandis Ravenwatch, Blood and Violence, Bloodthirst, Bottom Rada al-Saran, Fluff in the end I guess?, Hurt, It just hurts, M/M, Organ damaging, Painful Sex, Submissive Rada al-Saran, Top Verandis Ravenwatch, imagined cannibalism, no proofreading haha i just gave up :'''''D, non-con, 很疼, 我是双推, 我真不是黑, 暴力描写, 有微量内脏伤害情节, 流血描写, 疼痛描写, 看之前请三思, 真的很疼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspudding/pseuds/Raspudding
Summary: The cure of Verandis' thirst.Faustine：王爷，王妃三天没吃饭了Rada：肯认错了吗Faustine：不肯，他还说叫你别送吃的了然后Rada自己被吃了的故事（。）（草这是什么脑残简介）
Relationships: Rada al-Saran/Verandis Ravenwatch
Kudos: 1





	吾血之血 Blood of My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇【疼痛描写】，【流血描写】，【施暴描写】，Rada被硬上，微量（一句话）【秀色想象描写】。  
> 没有做好准备的建议别看，口味不是很重，但也足够撂倒中学生了（？）  
> 夹带以下私设：  
> 1.我看Lamae Bal初拥之后的表现脑补纯血的血渴不仅施虐欲强性欲也强，忍不住要雷普人。  
> 2.吸血鬼可以喝吸血鬼的血，就是不好喝，但是能补充不少血蓝。  
> 3.吸血鬼痛觉味觉和快感偏钝，所以得弄很严重的伤才能让吸血鬼感觉到疼。（不过这算generic吸血鬼设定了吧）  
> 4.剧情里提到Verandis用耐心安抚了刚转化的Rada，低俗如我直接理解成了靠献血和没克辣舞。
> 
> 关于脑洞的解释：  
> 我就是想看性格大变的Verandis和Rada给Verandis开小灶，我发自内心地认为他俩热恋期可以为了彼此牺牲自己的一部分身体。这种你中有我我中有你的感觉真的好棒啊。
> 
> 接受以上警告与私设的读者可以慢慢欣赏拙作，如果能吃下verada的安利那就更好了。
> 
> 文末配图by Mr.炮，图裂开的话右键新标签页打开链接

一声惨叫回荡在Grayhome的竞技场上空，绕着周围那些被关在笼子里的猎物转了几圈，随后便是女人疯狂的大笑，还有血肉撕裂的粘腻声响。一个波斯莫蹲在地上按住了正在抽搐的、遍体鳞伤的诺德人，咬开了他颈后的大动脉进餐。鲜血随着脉动一股一股地涌出来，流了一地，浸湿了她的裤子，她却不以为意。

而观摩这场表演的帝国女人嗅了嗅空气中残留的淡淡血腥味，扭头望了望走廊深处。随后朝两边喝彩的人鞠躬示意，转身离开竞技场，踏入阴影后化作一群蝙蝠穿行于建筑中。

王座厅中没有人，蝙蝠群拐了一个弯，化作人形轻巧地落在Tzinghalis的实验室前，隔着门听到了屋内人的对话。

“就连你也没再和Verandis见面？”Rada al-Saran的声音含着愠怒，“你应该和他合作进行实验交换手稿的。”

“但没有他研究依然能继续，只是速度慢一点。他的‘爱好’不会、也不能是我们研究的障碍。”Tzinghalis对Verandis的缺席毫不在意，“我记得你给他送了食物过去，结果呢？”

于是帝国女人抬手，适时地敲了两下门，毕恭毕敬地站在门外躬身叫道：“Rada al-Saran大人。”

屋内的对话停滞片刻，实验室的门在她面前打开了，Rada整了整衣领，站在帝国女人面前关上了门。帝国女人直起腰，越过Rada的肩膀看见他身后Tzinghalis冰冷的表情被关在门内。

“处理掉了吗，Faustine？”

Faustine垂下目光点点头：“是的。Exarch Longstep用餐十分愉快。”

“好。”

Rada绕过Faustine，朝着Verandis的书房方向前进：“第三个了，他还是把食物拦在门外。”

“是因为Verandis大人不愿意享用猎物吗？”

Rada看了眼依然低垂着头跟在他身旁的Faustine，冷笑一声：“不要妄加评论我的Exarch。他总要接受自己的本性。”

被Rada训斥后的Faustine全身微微抖了一下，沉默着跟随Rada来到Verandis的书房门前。

“有什么我能做的吗，大人？”

Rada没有回答，他伸出手轻轻按在门上，稍微用了用力却发现书房的门纹丝不动，而屋内也是一片死寂，毫无回应。他长叹一声，遣走了跟着他的Faustine。

“你回去吧。”

“遵命。”

Faustine回答的声音消散在蝙蝠飞行掠过的风中，走廊中只剩下Rada一个人，不知何处的空洞被外面的风吹得呜呜作响，好像女人的幽魂在某个昏暗的角落哭泣。

现在是霜落月，距他召唤Verandis前来Greyhome已过了两月有余，而在这期间Verandis没有碰过一滴血。纯血吸血鬼不需要像他们的后嗣那般依靠血液生存、维系理智，但长久压制的欲望只会引导吸血鬼陷入疯狂。

这是在自虐。Rada忽然有些后悔把Verandis叫了过来：这些“高尚”的作为令Rada反感，他的老朋友宁愿折磨自己，也不愿承认本性，以身作则地唾弃这座建筑中的所有人。

他摇摇头清空思绪，又摸上书房门的雕花。手在接触大门的一瞬间与他的身体一同消解为雾气，从缝隙之间钻进Verandis的书房。

  
————————————————  


书房内烛火摇曳，一根烧剩一半的蜡烛孤零零地被蜡油固定在书桌上，烛光下一本手札摊开在桌面。手札的主人此时正伏案休息，Rada的造访也没能让他抬起头来。

“Verandis，你又拒绝了我给你的食物。”

“那是人，Rada。我不会主动伤害他们。”Verandis拨开了盖挡住他侧脸的长发，布满血丝的苍白皮肤露了出来，虚弱的声音叫Rada仔细听才能听清，“你送来他们只是把我架在火上烤，无论如何他们都会死。”

“如果他们作为你的食物死了，起码还有点价值。”Rada说着上前，走上台阶来到Verandis的书桌旁，伸手合上了Verandis面前的手札，让Verandis的注意力只集中在自己身上，“再这样下去你会昏迷，甚至会陷入bloodfiend的状态。”

Verandis抬起头，勉强扯出一层薄薄的笑容，他充了血的眼闪动着渴望：“从来没有纯血会失去理智，你担心过度了。”

“因为从来没有纯血会像你一样给自己设条条框框。”Rada抚平了Verandis翘起来的乱发，“人类的道德在Grayhome和你没有关系。”

“不，Rada……你知道我的想法，”Verandis摇摇头，推开了Rada的手，“等这段时间过去就好了，我只是需要……休息。”

“你上一次也是这么回答的，”Rada摘下了左手的手套，扔到Verandis的书桌上，随后拿走Verandis用来裁羊皮纸的刀断定道，“你需要血，不是把自己关在书房里。”

“除非有人自愿，Rada。我们说好不讨论它，你也劝不了我。”

即便Verandis如此拒绝了Rada，他也没办法说出“血”这个词，单是念出它都会触发Verandis克制多年的渴望。如果有一个人类自愿让Verandis取用鲜血，他也不确定自己现在还有没有自控力去保证那人不死。刀尖陷进Rada的指尖，留下一个浅浅的凹痕，看得Verandis不禁去想皮肤下奔涌的血液。

而Rada似乎也看出了Verandis的想法，他稍一用劲，刀刃划过他的指腹，一滴血从细细的伤口流出来。

“自愿的。”Rada朝Verandis伸出被自己划伤的那只手，“Grayhome里除了我，也不会有人自愿让你进食。”

“你是个吸血鬼。”Verandis目不转睛地盯着Rada正在缓慢愈合的伤口，血还在往外渗，腥甜的气味挑战着Verandis的神经。

“你也是，可我在血渴期间也吸过你的血。”Rada手上的血珠凝了一层膜，血液的流速也减缓下来，“就当是还你的。”

Verandis依旧没有动作，他搭在书桌的手握成拳，连呼吸都带着颤。Rada看在眼里，只觉得Verandis无可救药，却又不想放弃。他把袖子往上拽了拽，拿着刀抵在自己小臂内侧。

“选择权在你手里。”

语毕，他重重往下一割，扔掉了小刀。冰凉惨白的疼痛过后一条寸深的伤口挂在他的胳膊上，奔涌而出的血贴着他的深色皮肤一滴滴串成一串掉落在地。他皱着眉忍受失血的不安，用沉默去催促Verandis做出决定。片刻过后，Verandis最终也以沉默的行动做出回应。

Verandis冷冰冰的手握住Rada的手腕，俯身舔掉了对方腕下即将滴落的血液。湿滑的舌头沿着伤口一路向上，卷起带着铁锈味的液体囫囵咽下，留下一道唾液痕迹。刺痛好似盖了一层纱般模糊麻木，Rada微曲手臂，将自己的动脉切口送到Verandis嘴边。吸血鬼的獠牙陷进了Rada的肉，Verandis的舌头贪婪地舔舐伤口，试图拨开撕裂的皮肉吸出更多的血液。一股一股的血沿着Verandis的舌面滑下喉咙，给长久没沾血的吸血鬼带来难以言喻的餍足感。

根本不够，伤口在愈合，原本被割裂的血管切口也闭合上了，能被Verandis吸吮的血液越来越少。他嗫嚅着“不够”，用力咬破Rada的手臂，满足地用舌尖挤压血洞。Rada吃痛倒吸了一口凉气，Verandis才如梦初醒般回过神来，松开了Rada的手臂，下意识地往后退了一点。Rada的伤口末端此时愈合得差不多了，前端还向外绽开，露出底下粉色的血肉，两块血洞便悬在绽开的伤口附近。

“不，我不想……”Verandis别过视线，他深吸一口气，擦掉沾在下唇、嘴角被唾液稀释的血，“对不起，这就够了。”

Verandis口中道着歉，却没有收回獠牙，眼中的欲望越发掩饰不住：猩红的，跃动的欲望。Rada再清楚不过这种眼神，当初他沉湎于血渴时也是如此。一头血渴构成的狼撕裂他的胸腹钻了出来，占领了他，而Verandis竟妄想驯服这头狼，叫它屈从于道德。

血液呈细丝状渗出来，顺着Rada手臂上被舔舐过的地方化成唾液中的血雾。Rada低下头看了看自己被咬破的血洞，又用力挤出一点血来：“只需要这么点吗？”

Verandis闻言，目光重新回到Rada身上，两股血迹在Rada的小臂画了两道弧。他又看见血洞的边缘在微微蠕动，一瞬间不知从何涌上来的暴力欲在他的脑中悄声问他：上一次用獠牙撕裂血肉是多久之前？

而Verandis羞于承认，此时此刻他无比想念狩猎的快感。他第一次陷入血渴中时暴力和性主宰他的身体，于是回忆勾起的支配欲被他的饥渴催化，控制他扶着书桌站起来。Verandis两腿有点发软，方才摄取的血液相比于他的需求太少，像几滴被沙漠的高温蒸干的水滴，但是足够让他行动，在面前的这个生物身上进食。

“我之后一定会后悔的。”Verandis朝Rada迈出一小步，他的手因激动微微发颤。

“我不会。”Rada擦去手臂上残留的血迹，“做你想做的，我相信你。”

当Verandis的虎口钳住Rada的喉咙时，Rada没有抵抗。他只听见一声几乎与野兽无异的吼声，便是一阵天旋地转，被Verandis按在地上。一贯冷静自持的炼金师喘着气按住了Rada，毫不犹豫地低下头咬穿了Rada颈侧的动脉，大量未来得及吞咽的血液霎时间从Verandis的嘴角溢出来。

出于反击的本能，Rada下意识抓住了Verandis的胳膊想要挣脱，但脖颈的伤口让他全身一凛，控制住了自己的行动。最终他只是抓紧Verandis的衣服，咬着牙感受自己身上的血液快速流失。

粗重的呼吸拂过他耳畔，Rada又忽然有些恐惧，他第一次发现自己对Verandis的自制力没那么信任——或许说，Verandis的血渴几乎和Rada一样激烈，而Rada并不信任自己的自制力。钝痛从他颈侧带着凉意蔓延开，右肩逐渐失去了力气，Rada此时连Verandis的衣服都抓不住。

Verandis本来深埋于Rada血肉中的獠牙又扎得深了些，Rada因为酸痛倒吸了一口凉气。这一声让Verandis松开了嘴，傲特莫抬起上半身露出了不耐烦的神色，似乎光是吸血也没法满足他——也是事实，吸血鬼的血冰冷粘稠，永远没法满足另一个吸血鬼。

两指变形成爪子的模样在Rada蠕动的伤口边缘蹭了蹭，捅进伤口深处，撑裂了小小的两块血洞，也刺穿了Rada才愈合的动脉血管。

针扎的刺痛在他脑中响了一声，归于沉寂。然而Verandis并没有因此而停下手上的动作。他屈起手指重重地往下一划，连带着对方的衣服，生生撕扯开了Rada的皮肤，爪子甚至在Rada的锁骨的表面上留下两道痕迹。

如果Rada是凡人，他会因为剧烈的疼痛惨叫起来，给予最令Verandis满意的反应。然而他是个吸血鬼，吸血鬼的痛觉并不明显。Rada对此只是锁紧眉头，钻心的疼痛迫使他叫出声：“Verandis——”

只是一声名字远远不够满足Verandis的施暴欲。Rada扣住Verandis的手腕，却听见精灵低吼一声挣开了他，爪子深深嵌进扯出来的伤口末端，Rada的右侧腹。

Rada吃痛，呼吸都颤了一下。暗红的血像一条冷冽的小河流出他的身体，在他身下淌出了一片水洼，这对Verandis一个亟待鲜血浇灌的吸血鬼而言简直是浪费。于是Verandis弯腰贪婪地用舌头在伤口内重重地舔过去，品尝新鲜切开的嫩肉与冷却的血液的滋味。

滋味不是很好，吸血鬼的血冰冷粘稠，不像凡人的血那般冒着热气往外泵。Verandis也因此愤恨地咬住Rada伤口的边缘，撕下一片几寸长的肉扔到地上。Rada险些被激起逃离的反应，他的右半侧身体因失血而有些脱力，连抬手阻拦Verandis都做不到：这一切都是他自愿的，即便在这一瞬间他有可能成为Verandis的食物。

“食物”、“猎物”，这些词的存在让Rada感到一丝恐惧。他害怕Verandis会在血渴中为了满足自己的暴虐欲杀了他，甚至在杀戮结束后吞吃他的尸体。Rada不受控制地去想象之后的发展，想象自己如何成为Verandis的一部分，这些画面竟奇妙地让他同时感到恶心与激动，也唤醒了他的欲望。

他的伤口仍在愈合，可他失去的血液再也回不去了。Verandis的长发散下来，落进他胸腹开出的伤口，吸血鬼锋利的牙齿仍然贴着Rada的身体进食。一开始尖锐的痛楚在Verandis的吸吮下逐渐麻木，就连思考对Rada而言也有些费劲，似乎湮灭之水一遍又一遍地洗刷了他的神志，直到他脑中一片空白。

Rada闭上眼睛，他后背渗出了虚汗，不知何处而来的虚浮感包裹住了他，只有Verandis时不时带来的疼痛能让Rada想起自己还没失去意识——他无法失去意识。他感觉Verandis动了动，发丝在他的伤口间扫出若有若无的酥痒。他还有一点知觉的左腿一轻，被人抬了起来，只是动作又牵到腹部的伤口，痛得Rada吸了口气。

Verandis的手指深深挖进Rada的大腿根，穿透了他的裤子也穿透了他的皮肤，肌肉在些微刺痛中瑟缩了一下。不太疼，但是当Verandis连带着腿根的肉撕裂他的裤子时，新鲜的痛又涌了进来。即便吸血鬼对痛觉钝感，他依然能感受到自己肌肉之间的纤维根根撕裂，几乎要在他黑暗的视野前化作影像。Rada颤着声叫了Verandis的名字，并没有得到回应。Verandis一手握着Rada开了个血坑的腿，掏出自己的阴茎，径直插入Rada被自己的血浸湿的后穴。

未经扩张的穴干涩紧缩，Verandis依旧强硬地顶了进去，把Rada长久没被侵入的穴填得满满的。Rada也在被插入的那一刻呼吸漏了一拍，Verandis的腰往前一顶，将他憋在胸中的一口气顶出去。Rada的求生欲加速了他愈合的速度，尤其是被Verandis舔舐玩弄得狼狈不堪的胸腹伤口，原本血流如注的口子封住了血管，只剩下暴露在外的肌肉。

捏着Rada腿根挺腰抽插的Verandis也注意到伤口的变化，他同野兽一般喘息，唾液拉成丝滴落在Rada裸露的皮肤上。Verandis警告般狠狠握紧手中抽动暴露的肌肉，粘腻的血从他指缝中渗出来，缓缓流进他们的交合处。Rada的穴痛得狠狠缩紧，穴口蠕动着箍住Verandis的下体。Rada躺在地上，以为自己的内脏都要被顶穿，扭动着身体想要挣脱——他甚至虚弱得无法再变形了。

那只手仍然在用力，死死地按住Rada的腿叠起他半个身子，空出更多的空间方便Verandis操干。Rada咬紧了臼齿，睁眼看见Verandis咧开嘴，喉中发出低低的笑。精灵双眼中血丝更甚，乃至于将虹膜也染成红色。他的左手回到了Rada正在愈合的侧腹，沿着自己方才撕裂这块躯体的轨迹重新划开了Rada愈合的嫩肉，半干的血液在他手上挂了一层粘糊糊的薄膜。

这一次流出的血已经不够了，Verandis只得不满地舔走自己手上的血块。他对Rada习惯了痛苦后的麻木模样没来由地感到愤怒，光是靠下体的快感并不能满足他，他想要更多的反应，更多的痛呼来满足他。

当Verandis的手没入Rada侧腹的伤口时Rada几乎是毫无防备地哀号出来，他躯体内粘腻蠕动相互连接的内脏被Verandis握在手中，他甚至都没法去思考Verandis到底把握住了哪里。他松开了牙关，张开嘴想要发声，却只能从肺部挤出颤抖的泣音。Verandis又是新一轮的操干，他的肌肉和穴道一同痉挛、抽搐着裹紧Verandis的手与阴茎，温暖的躯体伴随Rada被逼至极限的呻吟成了Verandis几百年来都未曾享受过的天堂。

Rada因疼痛而起的呻吟没有持续多久，他的声带早已被涌出的内脏血淹没，此刻也只能发出水泡声。他的后穴被顶得松脱，每一次的进入都能顶着他的肠子蹭过Verandis的手。他的眼前出现了噪点，意识也跟随着噪点涣散。

他记得自己当年转化不久的日子，也依靠过Verandis的血去缓解自己的血渴。那时Verandis的生命力与魔力在他的血管中奔流涌动。血渴结束后他抱着Verandis残破的身躯，真切地感受到Verandis那时就已成为了他的一部分，他的骨血。

而现在他也成为了Verandis的一部分，他们此时浑然一体，永不分离。

  
————————————————  


**这是一个与本文关系不大的配图，感谢Mr.炮允许小的蹭粮呜呜**  



End file.
